Before our innocence was lost
by Akabane n' Xylaune
Summary: [Yaoi][Gydictor][Gydias x InThePanda (Victor)] It's a song to say goodbye. Mais les souvenirs ne cessent d'hanter le tueur.
1. Love monster

Avançant sur la vielle route malmenée par le temps, la petite voiture laissait la musique de Placebo combler le silence de la campagne vierge par les vitres ouvertes en grand, , en direction du village natale du conducteur.

Ce dernier serrait entre ses doigts où si souvent le sang coulé le liquide vermeille le volant où il tapa du poing en poussant un juron, arrêtant brusquement le véhicule avant de se prendre le visage entre les mains. Ses bras tremblaient. De rage ? Ou bien de tristesse, cette mélancolie immense qui nous prends aux tripes et qui nous fait hurler à la perte d'un être cher.

La même qui le fit crier « **Putain ! Bordel de merde !** » et laissant sa voix se perdre dans la solitude de la plaine environnante, encore loin d'êtres humains qui pourraient entendre le tueur et son immense douleur.

Il reprit sa respiration, laissant son souffle se calmer peu à peu.

Il était bien rare de voir des perles salées rouler sur les joues du cinéphile, mais il ne pouvait les empêcher de sortir.

A chaque fois qu'une larme glissait sur sa blessure, cette dernière lui rappelant l'affreux souvenir du couteau qui après avoir coupé son visage avait ôté la vie à la seule en ce monde capable de le comprendre réellement.

Du moins, il le pensait.

Tous les souvenirs des moments passés avec l'assistant lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il se rappelait de sa première rencontre avec le jeune homme dont les yeux bruns, derrière ses lunettes, l'avait regardé, sans aucune crainte, pourtant en risque de mort certaine.

L'assurance étonnante avec laquelle il avait trahi ses frères d'armes.

Ses réactions parfois enfantine et presque attendrissante.

Mais surtout la folie vraiment effrayante, cette clarté meurtrière qui brillait dans les orbes bruns quand il frappait un homme à mort ou tirait sur un enfant encore innocent.

La même clarté qui avait voilé ses yeux quand, dans un souffle, il lui murmura ce qui fut ses derniers mots.

Et il avait raison.

Il fallait au moins être un monstre pour tuer l'homme qu'on aimait.

Il était comme lui.

Après que le calme soit revenu, la voiture redémarra et dans l'autoradio, l'album Meds se remit en route et laissa les dernières paroles résonner dans la voiture et son propriétaire chanter.

« **It's a song to say goodbye…** »


	2. Never forget me again

**Auteur : Akabane (J'avais oublié la dernière fois ! o/)**

 **Disclaimer : Je vais pas répéter ce que tout le mond dit. #ThugLife**

 **Alors, je m'ennuyais, donc j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite à ce truc. Il y aura donc un dernier "chapitre" et ça sera donc un threeshot !**

 **Beusoux, câlins, et bonne lecture !**

La petite voiture arrivait enfin dans le vieux village. Tout pouvait faire penser à une vielle ville abandonné. Personne dans les rues, même si il y avait quelque voiture. Un petit groupe d'ados fumaient, leurs skates à la main et leurs petites amis sous le bras.

Cela lui rappelait des choses. Lui, à leurs âges, il n'était pas du genre populaire dans le minuscule collège lycée des lieux. Non. Mais il avait un ami. Un ami génial et qui lui suffisait. Il arrêta sa bagnole dans un coin, en sortant avant de s'appuyer contre un muret, amenant une de ses clopes à sa bouche et l'allumant en protégeant la flamme de sa main.

Il tira une bouffé de fumée senteur nicotine et goudron avant de la resouffler par le nez. Son regard bleu se dirigea vers le ciel de même couleur dont les nuages se reflètaient dans ses iris.

Alors que la nostalgie des bons moments passés avec cet ami devant de vielles VHS, ou les rares jours où ils pouvaient aller au cinéma tous les deux, il essaya de se rappeler du visage du garçon qui fut son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il doive fuire après avoir tuer violemment sa mère et son père.

Mais rien ne lui revenait, mis à part son sourire heureux et enfantin dessiner sur ses lèvres qu'il avait si souvent embrassé durant le lycée. Son première amour et il ne se souvenait même pas de son visage. Il se désolait lui même.

Il tira une seconde bouffée de la fumée noséabonde qui trnasformait ses poumons en une véritable autoroute.

Mais malgré tout, il se rappelait tellement bien des choses qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Leur premier baiser, violent mais d'une passion incroyable ainsi que ce qui avait suivit.

Quand le matin, il venait le checher avant le lycée, il voyait tout de suite si le tueur allait bien ou non. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans son regard à chaque fois que le père du créateur d'Unknowns Movies lui faisait du mal.

Quand il était jeune, il ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois où ses larmes avaient couler sur l'épaule de son ami, le nombre de fois où il avait pus lui raconter ses problèmes.

Même le matin où il avait découvert le cinéphile en train de poignardé sa famille, il n'avait rien fait.

Il se souvenait avec exactitude du regard fasciné avec lequel le garçon l'avait observé.

Il ne l'avait absolument jamais dénoncé. Il l'avait aidé à partir avant que le grand frère du tout juste assassin.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. La réaction émerveillé face au sang de son meilleur ami lui rappelait quelque chose.

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

"C'est pas-."

Puis le noir. Juste les ténèbres de l'inconsient et le rire fou d'un homme qu'il avait oublié.


	3. Je t'avais pourtant tué

**Auteur : Akabane**

 **Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas tout ça tout ça.**

 **Petite note : Ce chapitre spoil UM 18. En même temps si vous lisez ça avant de voir UM18… Bas vous êtes terriblement cons. ._. Mais je vous aime. Câlin putain ! Et yolo cousin. 3**

Le visage du tueur se crispa suite à un long ultrason résonnant à l'intérieur de sa tête et le faisant gémir de douleur. Il venait de se réveiller et ne se rappelait de rien. Il voulut se prendre le visage entre les mains mais en essayant de bouger ses bras, le cinéphile se rendit vite compte que ses poignets se trouvaient attachés derrière son dos et le dossier d'une chaise sur laquelle il avait été installé.

Une panique le prit alors que ces yeux bleus éclaircis par la peur. Et il y avait de quoi enfermé dans une pièce dont l'obscurité n'était percée que par que par quelque rayon de soleil s'infiltrant entre des planches de bois placardées sur la fenêtre.

Il tira sur les menottes de fer qui commençaient à lacérer ses poignets. Mais les bracelets étaient bien trop serrés et le sang s'échappait par les plaies causer par le métal froid coulant le long de ses doigts pour finir par s'écraser sur le parquet recouvert de poussière, le maculant de liquide vermeille.

Le problème, c'est qu'il reconnaissait cet endroit.

L'odeur bien trop familière émanant des draps, ce qu'il voyait avec le peu de lumière des vieux meubles.

Sa panique augmenta en entendant des bruits de pas faire grincer le vieux parquet.

« **Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!** »

Son geôlier, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, était encore cacher par la pénombre. Ce dernier, après un léger rire, alluma la lumière, éblouissant le brun qui ferma violemment ses paupières.

A défaut de voir la personne, il reconnut bien vite son rire qui fit comme un grand boum dans son cœur qui accéléra d'un coup.

Mais aussi dans son esprit.

Il se souvenait de tout désormais. Comment avait-il pu oublier tout ça en l'espace de quelques années ?

Il se força à rouvrir les yeux et sursauta à la vue du visage de son amour de lycée. Sa 'Lisa'. Ce dernier lui accordait un de ses grands sourires qu'il lui offrait chaque matin avant de partir pour les cours.

Ce qu'il fit.

Cela faisait fort longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette douceur qu'il ne pouvait oublier.

S'installant sur les cuisses de son ancien amant encore éberlué, l'homme à lunette enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque avant de lâcher un long soupir.

« **Alala… Ca ne te rappelle rien tout ça ? Oh, et cette odeur… Ca ne serait pas… Celle de tes parents que tu as tués sous mes yeux ?**

- **Tu étais mort ! Je… Je t'ai tué !** »

Le 'mort' ricana avant d'attraper la tête du cinéphile et la colla contre son poitrail.

Et il l'entendait, son cœur.

Il l'entendait si bien…

« **Tu vois, je suis vivant…** »

 ** _Voilààààààààààà. J'avais dis qu'il y avait que trois chapitres…Mais mon inspiration est trop importante donc voilà ! o/ Il y aura un quatrième chapitre et ça sera la fin. Enfin… Je crois.._**


	4. One Last Time

**Auteur : Akabane**

 **Disclaimer tout ça tout ça ça m'appartient pas.**

 **C'est la fin~! Une dernière mélodie pour se dire au revoir. J'écrirais surement de nouveau sur l'histoire de Gydias et In The Panda amis d'enfance, et sur UM je récrirais, évidemment. Des bisous, des câlins, et bonne lecture !**

Les boum calmes et apaisant du cœur de l'assistant résonnait dans ses oreilles comme les quelques berceuses que sa mère lui chantait quand il était encore petit. Cette mélodie l'hypnotisait comme le chant d'une sirène, lointain mais pourtant si proche.

L'ancien lieutenant rit doucement avant de faire relever au tueur sa tête en la prenant entre ses mains. Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures, une moue dubitative collé au visage. Son pouce alla caresser la cicatrice très voyante, faisant frémir son prisonnier malgré lui qui se mit à se débattre.

« **Va crever !** lui hurla-t-il au visage

- **Hm…** commença le bouclé en faisant mine de réfléchir, **d'accord. Mais ça ne te dirait qu'on s'aime… Une dernière fois ? »**

Le tueur comprit bien de quoi il en retournait et le regarda d'un air sombre.

« **Je ne t'aime plus. Tu es un monstre, encore plus aujourd'hui que le jour où tu aurais mourir !** »

Mensonge. Tout son calme et son regard noir avait disparu en un éclair. Ses yeux étaient fuyants et brillants. De tout son être, de tout son corps, il avait surtout envie de pleurer.

« **Tu mens. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.** »

Les lèvres mutines du jeune homme vinrent s'emparer de celles du cinéphile.

« **Et là, tu me déteste toujours autant, monsieur le pseudo sauveur du septième art ?**

- **Ferme-la !** lui cria plus que ne lui répondit le susnommé.

- **Je prends ça pour un non…** » Ria l'autre.

Restant assit sur les cuisses de son ami d'enfance, il glissa ses mains le long de ses bras et détacha les menottes qui tombèrent dans la petite flaque de sang au sol.

Le prisonnier désormais libre n'essaya rien. Le frapper ? A quoi bon.

Alors il se laissa aller dans une dernière danse. Cela faisait longtemps. Qu'il n'avait pas put toucher cette peau. Respirer cette odeur, plus puissante encore que la plus violente des drogues. Gouter son épiderme.

Sur le ventre de l'assistant, la cicatrice laissé par le couteau persistait et allait pour sur le marqué à vie.

Les choses s'enchainèrent. Vite. Très vite. Trop vite à leur goût.

Encore assit sur ses hanches, le bouclé regardait son amant avec un petit sourire.

Les deux connaissaient leur sort funeste. Des monstres sur une terre d'homme, ce n'était pas concevables. A quoi bon répandre un message que personne n'écoute et ne comprend.

« **Tu choisis quoi ?** demanda l'ancien policier d'un air sarcastique, **gun ou couteau pour finir en enfer avec moi ?** »

Le cinéphile eut un très léger rire et un sourire en coin, faisant un signe de tête vers la lame. Il n'eut le temps de ne rien faire avant de sentir d'un coup la lame s'enfoncer d'un coup dans son ventre.

« **Regarde-moi une dernière fois…** » lui murmura son assassin au creux de l'oreille.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, ses paupières se rouvrirent et il regarda une dernière son unique amour, le pistolet contre la tempe avant d'entendre une dernière fois le son de la détente et d'une balle s'explosant dans le crâne d'une personne avant de se laissait aller dans les ténèbres éternels.

 ** _Alors. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une "Happy end" c'est triste mais... C'est pas si mal. Je trouve cette fin mal écrite, baclée. Mais j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé. A bientôt les coupains._**


End file.
